fornever alone
by phantom-san
Summary: i know it is far from winter but hey, i coulden't resist. this is a short story for now anyway based on a pictuer i found which you can see right next to this see it? any way read please.
1. Chapter 1

This is based of the picture above. I found it on Google so it's the publics right? Anyway I know its summer but I like writing out of this world or in this case season, I know some of my stories are somewhat normal but they have violence in them so it's ok with me.

-Story start-

Kyoya wandered the snowy streets, fresh snow falling. He watched as couples, friends, and even families walked past him looking at him. All of their looks were looks of pity, so what if he was alone on Christmas Eve? Was it a law that he needed to be with someone today? Dose he has to be happy? He doesn't have a family, Benkie is the closest thing he has to a friend in Japan and he is no where to be seen. He couldn't even go home, since its winter the wear house is in full swing, considering it belongs to a toy company that to be expected.

Kyoya made his way to some steps he saw that weren't covered in snow. He sat down and folded his arms across his knees and rests his chin on them. '_What now?'_

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?" kyoya turn his head and looked at who was calling his name, standing there was Hikaru Hasama, fresh snow flakes clinging to her hair and eye lashes.

"Why do you care?" Kyoya returned to his previous position trying to keep warm.

"One because this is my house and two, I thought we were friends"

"Uh-huh" Kyoya is now shivering; he knows that Hikaru can tell that He's freezing, any moment his lips will start to turn blue.

"Kyoya you're shivering, why don't you go home?"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"The wear house belongs to a toy company, its charismas eve. Why do you think?" kyoya try's not to look at Hikaru, he doesn't want her pity. He just wants a nice warm place to sleep tonight.

"Why don't you come inside? I can start a fire; I know that sounds good to you." Kyoya doesn't deny it he just wants to be warm for the first time in weeks. Kyoya stands up and moves out of the way so Hikaru can get by.

After the two are inside, Hikaru helps Kyoya get his coat off, and they hang it on the coat rack next to the heater. Hikaru was surprised to see kyoya wearing a long black turtle neck instead of his short sleeved belly shirt. Hikaru go's to make them some coco while kyoya starts the fire. Soon Hikaru joined kyoya in front the fire, "so where have you been staying?"

"Outside' kyoya takes a sip from his steaming mug, letting the warmth full him 'why?" Hikaru moves closer to kyoya and leans over him placing her hand on his forehead. "Kyoya your burning up" Kyoya knew his cheeks were red, but he also knew the fever wasn't the reason.

"So? The warmer my core the better chance I wont freeze to death"

"But there's a better chance you'll collapse from the fever, you need rest" kyoya stiffest a laugh, which catches her off guard, the coldest person she is some what friends with was laughing. "You try and sleep outside in the middle of winter"

"Stay here then' kyoya looks at Hikaru but her face is sincere 'you'll only get worst if you don't get treated soon"

"I'll be fine, I don't your pity" Kyoya stands up but he ends up fall right back where he was. "So, you sure you'll be alright?" Kyoya glares at her but he quickly becomes tired of it and looks away. Kyoya lies down on the floor and let's sleep over come him. While kyoya is sleeping Hikaru gets a pillow and blanket for him. She drapes the blanket over him and gently places his head on the pillow. Kyoya rolls over and his head ends up on her lap, so that night Hikaru didn't get much sleep, but it was worth it to see Kyoya's face when his guard is down.

It sucked, I know but I figured that everyone needed some thing to cool them down and what cooler than winter?


	2. Chapter 2

I have been getting reviews asking me to continue so here this is the product of actually getting reviews.

000000000

Kyoya lies down on the floor and let's sleep over come him. While kyoya is sleeping Hikaru gets a pillow and blanket for him. She drapes the blanket over him and gently places his head on the pillow. Kyoya rolls over and his head ends up on her lap, so that night Hikaru didn't get much sleep, but it was worth it to see Kyoya's face when his guard is down.

00

Kyoya starts to wake up and lifts his head to look at the unfamiliar surroundings '_where am-oh yeah, Hikaru's place'_ kyoya continued to sit up until he saw the pillow that was next to him '_then what was i...' _kyoya looked down and saw that he was sleeping on someone's lap, a slight blush crossed his faced when he realized it was Hikaru's. Just as kyoya sat up all the way Hikaru started to wake up, she leaned forward off the couch she was leaning up against. "Kyoya? Oh, morning." Hikaru gave kyoya a sleepy smile before leaning closer to him as she placed a hand on his forehead "Hmmm, your still warm and you face is flushed" it was true that he still had a fever and it was also true hi face was flushed but the cause of his cheeks turning red wasn't because of his fever, it was actually cause by the fact that she was practically on top of him. "H-Hikaru could you get up?" Kyoya asks trying not to cough. "Why?" Hikaru realizes their position and starts scrabbling to get up but ends up falling on top of him anyway, Thud. Kyoya's back hit the floor as Hikaru hit his chest, "I'm soooo sorry Kyoya are you alright?"

"I'll be better when you get off me"

"Oh right sorry…" Hikaru got up and made her way to the kitchen "Do you want so coco?...Kyoya?" Hikaru looked back in the room to see kyoya muffling a cough. Hikaru stood there and watched not sure what to do.

Kyoya covered his mouth as hard as he could careful not to make a sound, he didn't want Hikaru to worry about him, ever since he left home he never had someone care for him to this extent. Sure he had Benkie but if kyoya yelled enough the bull headed teen would take his word for it, but Hikaru, well he could already tell than Hikaru won't let him off that easy. Kyoya let go off his mouth and slowed his breathing back to his normal pace, at this rate Hikaru was right he will pass out in the snow, and soon at that.

Hikaru saw that kyoya was trying to hide that he was worst than yesterday, she decides to wait a bit longer to make sure it wasn't a fluke. "Kyoya? Did you hear me?"

"Huh, uh, no"

"Would you like some coco?"

"Oh, sure" Kyoya kept his back to Hikaru when she left to make the coco, he stood up. '_Alright I can't stand so I can walk. Time to go.'_ Kyoya walked to the front door and slipped his jacket on over his shirt, he tied his scarf around his neck and opened the door. The cool air hit Kyoya's face full force it even made the fire flicker threatening to go out. Kyoya made his way into the storm outside; once he was on the side walk he looked back to the house, feeling guilty about leavening her. She was only trying to help him, but he couldn't show weakness, he survived winters way worse than this one, so why was it so hard to get through this one? Kyoya's vision became blurry and soon his charismas day was completely white.

000

*is debating to leave it here* what do you think? Continue? Yes? No?


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, my god you do not know how bad I feel, I completely forgot about this story-so sorry to those who actually follow this story, forgive me please :{

00000

Hikaru walked out in to the living room with two steaming mugs of coco, when she looked up-the room was empty. Hikaru placed the mugs on the table and ran to the front door hoping he did get too far. Hikaru saw Kyoya's hair against the snow easily, but the rest of him had a thin layer of snow covering him, after slipping shoes on she ran out in to the falling snow-without a jacket. She let her self fall to her knees in the snow next to him, her pants quickly becoming wet from the snow, the cold snow stinging her legs. She pushed Kyoya over onto his back and shook him furiously, he could already be worst than he was before she made the coco. Hikaru stopped shaking him, realizing it was hopeless and that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Carefully she dragged him by the arms back to her house, went she was bringing him up the stairs she was careful not to hit his head. Once he was in the front hall she closed the door and started to unzip his coat an took it off, soon his scarf and boots followed. After she dragged him over to the fire place and laid him down in front of it. She let him there long enough to go to the bathroom and get towels to dry him off. After drying his hair she laid one towel across his legs and one across his chest, both becoming wet on contact. Hikaru replaced the towels threw the other into the hamper. After staring at kyoya for a few moments she went to change out of her wet clothes. She replaced her wet jeans and T-shirt with light blue fleece pajama pants with dark blue bubbles and a tight dark blue turtle neck. She slipped on some socks and made her way back down stairs. Hikaru saw that Kyoya was sleeping peaceful again and couldn't help but feel sleepy herself. She walked over to the couch and let sleep take her captive, thoughts completely void of the male sleeping only a few feet away.

0000

Kyoya pushed his eyes open and saw a light blue ceiling above him, turning his head to the side he saw Hikaru sleeping on the couch. He slowly sat up and ran his hand through his hair. His stomach rumbled and he looked at the time-he must have slept the day away, it was already 10Pm. Kyoya stood up and surveyed himself, his clothes were dry, his fever wasn't too high and he wasn't dizzy maybe rest did help him. Kyoya walk over to Hikaru and saw her sleeping face. It was a face that greatly enjoyed the sleep she was getting. Kyoya turned way in fear of being caught staring at her. He found his way to the stairs and let himself explore it was a decent house, upstairs had two bedrooms, one bathroom and a small window seat. Kyoya walked back downstairs and blew out the fire and walked over to Hikaru. Upon scooping her up she snuggled into his chest, clinging to his warmth. He brought her upstairs and laid her down in her bed pulling the sheets over her. He still thought he could sneak out with out her noticing. "Kyoya?" or not.

"Yes Hikaru?"

"Where are you going?"

"Down stairs"

"Come here" Kyoya walked over to the still half asleep girl. He knelt down next to her bed "what is it?"

"Sleep here, its cold down stairs…and I don't want you leaving again." Kyoya couldn't bring himself to argue with Hikaru's half asleep blushing face. That's how he found himself spending the night in Hikaru's bed, with her head on his chest and his arm draped over her. '_I guess being sick isn't all bad'_


	4. Chapter 4

I plan for this to be the late chapter, but I'm trying to come up with another Kyohika story, ideas?

000000000000000

Hikaru slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun poured through the windows in her room. Hikaru slowly pushed herself up and looked down at her…pillow? Her head was laying on Kyoya's chest. The edge of the blanket rested on top of his hips and his shirt had rode up to revel more than half his stomach, his head lolled off to its side and his bangs in his face. Hikaru almost didn't notice that his hand was resting on her hip- ALMOST. Hikaru jumped a mile when she realized something was touching her there.

00000000000000

Kyoya felt the bed shake and rolled over not wanting to get up yet. It had been years since he had slept in a bed and he didn't want to get up just yet. Kyoya spoke with his eyes still closed and drowsiness evident in his voice "Hikaru~ go back to sleep." Kyoya let his body move on its own and wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest so that they were spooning. Kyoya buried his face in her hair not wanting to forget a single detail.

000000000000000

Hikaru allowed her self to be pulled in by him, her back against his chest. She felt his breath down her neck sending a shiver down her spine. She spoke softly "Kyoya we have to get up…" Kyoya pulled her closer and nuzzled farther into her neck "no, can't we just stay here?" As he spoke his lips were brushing against her neck sending even more shivers down her spine. She slowly pushed against him as she pushed her way out of her bed. "Kyoya get up, or you don't get breakfast." Kyoya looked up at her with one eye "but the bed is soft and warm~" either the fever has gotten to him or he's never slept in a bed…actually Hikaru didn't know which was more likely, when she met him he was living in the wear house and he still is. As for before then she had no idea. "com'on- sick or not you need to eat, get up." Kyoya rolled over so his back was facing Hikaru and he pushed him self off the other side of the bed. Hikaru watched as he stood up obviously still half asleep, his clothes in disarray. "uh- we should find you something to wear." As much as she loved the way he looked in his turtleneck and tattered pants- she would be lying if she said she didn't miss seeing his mid drift. "and what do you have in mind- cause, no offense- I'm not wearing your clothes." Kyoya crossed his arms- drowsiness wearing off. "Why not?- they'll match your eye perfectly" Hikaru stuck her tongue out at him and moved towards her closet- "I think I have some of my dad's old clothes"

"great- old man clothes" Kyoya ran a hand through his hair, then wiped it on his pants-greasy.

Hikaru pulled out jeans and a black long sleeve shirt "there- just until your clothes are washed alright? After all how long has it been since you washed up?"

When kyoya didn't answer right away Hikaru shook her head "you shouldn't have to think about it that long, com'on you need a shower." After she got the water running she left him to it- going to get breakfast ready.

000000

After they ate, they both started doing the dishes, Hikaru washing and kyoya drying. "Kyoya?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do after Christmas?"

"Probably go back to the wear house, why?" Kyoya set a plate down and started on the other. Glancing at Hikaru- her hair hid her face from him.

"Well what if you don't have too?"

"Why wouldn't i? It's where I live."

"but your thrown into the cold every Christmas…y-you could stay here. I have an extra room, I mean if you want too. Even if its just during Christmas at least you won't freeze to death." Hikaru finished babbling her face red. Kyoya was caught off guard by the offer- no one cares about him, so why did she offer this to him, what dose she get out of it? then again why did she help him in the first place and then when he tried to leave why did she go out into the cold to get him?. "Hikaru, why do you want me to stay here, is there something else?"

"No, i-I just don't want you to freeze. I guess it dose get lonely here, but I-" Hikaru felt kyoya press his hand against her face and turn it towards him, he studied her face. Her cheeks were a deep crimson her lips trying to form words. "What else?" he knew there was something she wasn't saying. "Why do you think I care so much if you freeze? Why would I put up with such a stubborn person?" Hikaru stepped a bit closer to him leaving the towel on the edge of the sink. It took a second but Kyoya understood what she meant, "how long ago?"

"the survival battle, well I think that's when it started but I knew when I watched the battle you had against Ryuga- the director had me watch it so I would know what everyone was talking about." Hikaru and Kyoya were now inches apart- Kyoya swiftly closed the gap before he could stop himself. They stood there with their arms around each other sharing a sweet kiss for what to them seems like moments but in actuality were minuets. Once they broke apart for air they still stood there kyoya's arms around Hikaru "Hikaru?"

"yeah if I take you up on you offer do I have to sleep in the other room? Can't I sleep in your room with you?"

"we'll see"

000000

Well this is it- its done. I can mark it as complete. How you guys liked it.


	5. notice

Okay so just letting you guys know I posted the first chapter of Fornever alone audio version, Here is the link

watch?v=h3bK_e9Ut8o


End file.
